wjxhuangfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The 888th Avatar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The 888th Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse My article My Fanon. I apologise to all users who read my fanon. I promised over a week ago that I would have been uploading the next chapter on that Sunday. Well, it's now Friday about a week and a half later and it's still not up! And I'm afraid I won't be uploading it for atleadt one more week. I am currently away from home, and I won't be back until Wednesday. I PINKY SWEAR that I will write it as soon as I get back! And to make it up to you I did put a preveiw. But I don't think that's enough. So, at the end of this book I will add an extra chapter (not planned) at the same time as the final (planned) chapter! AND: Other news, I have added Aang20791 and Skybender101 to editors on my main fanon page and each chapter pages. They requested and I accepted because I believe they are true readers! If you would like to be an editor of my fanon feel free to ask me on my talk page. You must read my fanon though! Toph Lover 22:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC)